This proposal requests funds to assist in the support of the Ninth Biennial Gordon Research Conference of Mammary Gland Biology to be held at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire, June 14-19, 1987. This highly successful conference with requests for attendance usually surpassing full capacity, is designed to bring together biologists from a wide spectrum of subfields, who share a major interest in the mammary gland. The program is traditionally selected to satisfy the multidisciplinary composition of the audience. The scheduled sessions include: Cellular Matrices and Differentiation in the Mammary Gland; Cell-cell Interactions; Gene Expression; Glycocongugates on the Cell Surface; MMTV and Oncogenes; Immunology of the Mammary Gland and Its Secretions; Nutritional Aspects of Mammary Development and Function; Membrane Trafficking in Secretory Systems; and Cellular "Factors" in Mammary Development and Tumorigenesis.